Transistor
by Rindou .N Alice
Summary: Kisah tentang Naruto pasca perang, serta tentang bagaimana seorang Ino menghadapi perasaannya kepada sosok pemuda itu/ Dunia Ninja
1. Chapter 1

**Transistor**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Perang telah berakhir. Memberikan banyak luka dan kesedihan bagi dunia ninja, namun dengan berakhirnya perang, mereka bisa saling mengerti, memahami satu dan yang lain, lima negara besar yang dulu sering berperang kini telah mengikat perjanjian damai.

Suatu sore, Ino berjalan melewati jalanan desa, dia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit Konoha, setelah berakhirnya perang satu bulan lalu, Ino kini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit Konoha. Berbeda dengan sahabat pinknya yang terlihat sedikit lebih jarang ke rumah sakit semenjak Uchiha terakhir berhasil di bawa oleh Naruto. Naruto, hem... mengingatnya membuat gadis cantik itu tersenyum sekilas. Melewati kedai Ichiraku, sosok yang baru ia bicarakan terlihat keluar dari kedai itu.

Merentangkan tangan kirirnya keatas dengan cerianya, benar benar seorang Naruto. "Ah kenyangnya, ramen memang yang terbaik, tak ada yang lebih indah selain ramen, tebayou!"

"Naruto, ramen lagi!" Ino menggumam setelah jarak yang dekat dengan Naruto, pemuda uzumaki itu sedikit merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan.

Naruto memandang Ino diiringi dengan cengiran lima jarinya, 'uh, pemuda bodoh ini, apa tidak ada hal berguna yang bisa ia lakukan setelah perang berlalu,' batin gadis cantik itu.

"Setelah damai, kau lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan makanan berkuahmu itu terus, Naruto, setidaknya buatlah dirimu berguna, menjalankan misi atau apa, apa kau akan terus seperti ini,?" Ino kemudian menatap bosan dengan sosok itu, 'hah.'

"Oh, Ino?"

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi, bodoh!" Ino mencak mencak dengan alis yang berkedut akan otak lelet Naruto, 'orang ini, bagaimana bisa,?

xxx

Setelah meninggalkan kedai ramen, mereka berjalan searah melewati distrik konoha, Naruto berjalan dengan sesekali melihat langit yang perlahan mulai gelap.

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi Hokage, setidaknya rubahnya sedikit sikapmu. Jangan terlalu bodoh, Naruto." Ino berjalan pelan dengan Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya dengan tangan yang mengaruk kepalanya pelan.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjadi Hokage!, tapi belajar, hah... Aku bisa gila jika terus membaca tumpukan buku yang dibawa oleh Iruka sensei," Naruto berucap dengan senyuman, menatap para penduduk desa yang sesekali bertegur sapa dengannya.

senyuman wajah ayu itu pun tercipta, "Setidaknya aku masih dua tingkat diatasmu."

"Hah?" Naruto tidak mengerti akan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Ino padanya.

"Kau dan kebodohanmu." Ino hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan sifat Naruto yang menurutnya bodoh dan kekanakan.

"Kau tidak bersama Sakura-chan? hem, kemana dia? sudah jarang aku bertemu dengannya, hah... aku rindu jitakan mautnya." Naruto bergumam dengan senyuman lebarnya. Sepertinya pemuda uzumaki itu sangat bersemangat menjalani hidupnya.

Ino menatap Naruto sekilas, "Uh, mungkin mengunjungi Sasuke-kun, bisa bisanya si forehead itu!, ah, aku merasa down sekarang." Ino berucap kesal, membentuk ekspresi sebal di wajahnya karena Sakura yang selalu selangkah didepannya,

"Sasuke? hem, setidaknya aku berhasil membawanya pulang, hah... orang itu membuatku repot." Ino mendengarkan ucapan pemuda itu, direksi pandangannya ia bawa pada penduduk desa yang yang terlihat mulai membawa dagangannya ke rumah, sesekali menggosokan tangan mungilnya untuk menghilangkan sedikit hawa dingin yang perlahan merayap di tubuhnya, berbeda dengan Ino, Naruto terkikik geli membayangkan keadaan Sasuke. 'uh mungkin Ibiki Morino sedang memberikan interogasi habis habisan kepada temannya itu, sekali kali kau juga harus merasakannya teme, rasakan penderitaan.'

"Bagaimana tanganmu?" Ino memberikan padangan ke arah tangan kanan Naruto yang hilang. ada sedikit rasa sedih ketika melihat keadaan sosok disampingnya, 'orang ini' jika tentang Sasuke, ia bahkan rela melakukan apa saja, tak perduli tentang bagaimana dunia menganggap Uchiha itu apa, Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari jalan ninjanya.

'seandainya... ah? tidak tidak ino, kau mulai gila,' ino hanya terdiam sejenak sebelum kesadaran kembali membawanya.

Naruto membawa sedikit senyuman, seakan tidak terlalu perduli dengan keadaannya "Tidak ada yang lebih baik selain memiliki anggota tubuh yang lengkap, namun sekarang kurasa tidak apa, lagipula dunia sudah damai."

Ino menggerakkan jemari tangannya, menyisipkan rambut yang sedikit tertiup angin ke belakang telinganya, memberikan pandangan. Ya, Ino menatap mata itu, mata yang entah mengapa sama dengan miliknya, namun... lebih indah, biru seperti kaca.

"Kau benar, setidaknya kita bisa hidup lebih lama... mungkin."

"Benar, tebayo!" cengirnya dengan senyuman.

"Hah," Ino hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas akan orang ini,

"Hem, aku ada sedikit urusan, aku duluan Ino, sampai jumpa!" menatap Ino sejenak, Naruto segera berlalu.

Naruto melompat dari satu atap ke atap yang lain. Menuju ke suatu tempat. Senyuman itu tidak pernah hilang, meskipun kesedihan melanda, dia selalu bangkit, "Kurama?"

 **"Hem, ada apa Naruto?"** biju yang mendiami pemuda Uzumaki itu memberikan tanggapan kepada Jinchurikinya, "Aku punya ide bagus dengan ini, ku harap kau setuju."

 **"apa?"**

xxx

" Naruto, "Ino bergumam diiringi langkah kakinya menuju kediamanya. Sesekali ia mendengar para penduduk desa membicarakan Naruto dengan segala tingkahnya,

Ino hanya menghembuskan napasnya pelan kemudian berlalu. 'Naruto bodoh!'

xxx

Naruto mengetuk pintu ruangan Hokage, "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ada apa Naruto?" sosok Hokage itu masih duduk di kursinya, menghiraukan tindakan hiperaktif anak gurunya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan guru sekaligus Hokagenya, Naruto malah mengomentari sosok di depannya. "Hem, kau memang lebih keren seperti ini, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke kalah denganmu, bahkan Shizune nee-chan juga, hem... ya!"

Semenjak perang, putra keturunan Konoha No Shiroi Kiba itu membuat sebuah keputusan paling bersejarah sepanjang hidupnya, mengingat permintaan teman terbaiklah, Obito. Dan ia sekarang seperti ini. Awalnya ketika ia melakukannya, perempuan banyak yang bersemu melihatnya, bahkan ibu ibu, uh... bahkan seorang Kakashi dibuat merinding oleh tatapan mereka, bukannya senang, tapi malah.. ah sudahlah.

"Naruto-kun, kau ini.. ada apa?" Shizune tersenyum, melihat pemuda itu, sosok yang telah memberikan kehidupan yang berarti untuk tuannya, Tsunade-sama. "Shizune, kau harus banyak istirahat, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengannya," Hokage itu berucap lembut pada wanita surai hitam sepunggung itu.

"Ya, Kakashi, aku pulang dulu Naruto-kun." Shizune berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruang Hokage.

"Hati hati nee-chan," setelah pintu tertutup Naruto masih berdiri di depan gurunya yang kini telah menjadi pemimpin tertinggi, Hokage.

"Kakashi-sensei, apakah kau tahu barang barang peninggalan ayah dan ibuku, seperti kenangan, aku ingin membawanya, setidaknya, mungkin selain aku belajar dasar dasar tahapan jounin, aku bisa menggunakan jurus teleportasi ayah." Naruto memberikan opininya, entah mengapa ia merindukan kedua orang tuanya saat ini.

Kakashi tidak menjawab sepatahpun, terlihat sedikit berfikir akan apa yang mungkin menganjal di pikiran anak didiknya dulu, berdehem sejenak, Kakashi berujar, "Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan jurus teleportasi itu?"

"Hanya bercanda Sensei, aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan jurus itu, hem... aku hanya ingin melihat kenangan mereka berdua." Naruto sedikit menunduk. Ada sedikit gejolak kecil yang perlahan muncul dari hatinya.

Naruto menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan gurunya, "Hem, tak apa, kurasa desa Iwa tak punya dendam lagi dengan ayahmu... nanti aku carikan, aku masih banyak pekerjaan Naruto." Kakashi memberikannya senyumannya kepada anak mendiang gurunya.

"Asik, kau yang terbaik sensei!, jaa!" Naruto tersenyum dengan ceria kemudian langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan gedung Hokage tanpa mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Hah... "

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sosok Yondaime,

"Sensei putramu,"

...

Fic Naruto Ino pertama saya, chapter selanjutnya semoga jum'at bisa update, tinggalkan jejak kalau berkenan,,,


	2. Chapter 2

**Transistor**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

"Kakashi- sensei aku meminta misi, misi apa saja aku terima, aku bosan tidak ada kegiatan seperti ini." Beberapa hari kemudian Naruto datang kembali ke gedung Hokage, wajahnya terlihat sedikit masam.

Mengingat selama beberapa waktu tidak ada kegiatan yang bisa Naruto lakukan untuk bisa menghasilkan uang .

Akibatnya katak Gama- chan kempes seperti kertas, kondisi siaga satu yang membuat Naruto harus absen dengan makanan dewanya.

Kakashi mendengar keluhan pemuda di depannya, hal ini memang baru terjadi untuknya di masa kepemimpinannya.

Dimana para utusan di negara api sampai saat ini belum ada yang mengirimkan surat untuk meminta beberapa ninja Konoha untuk bekerja untuknya, mengingat misi merupakan salah satu hal penting selain juga dari keamanan desa, "Belum ada misi yang bisa kuberikan untukmu Naruto, sampai hari ini belum ada utusan yang dikirim kemari untuk saat ini." Kakashi memberikan sedikit senyum kecil kepada Naruto, satu hal yang semakin membuat pemuda hiperaktif itu semakin sengsara.

"Hah, benar benar membosankan. Shikamaru, apa memang tidak ada, aku curiga guru berbohong kepadaku." Naruto menatap temannya yang saat ini berdiri di dekatnya.

"Jangan bertanya kepadaku." Shikamaru yang datang terlebih dahulu ke ruangan Hokage sebelum Naruto hanya bisa meghembuskan nafas lelah, denyut kepalanya kambuh oleh teman berisiknya. Setelah perang besar, Shikamaru lebih sering datang ke gedung Hokage, setidaknya ia juga ingin tahu tentang bagaimana sistem pemerintahan Konoha bekerja.

"Mungkin hanya dengan duduk, kau bisa menghasilkan uang Naruto. Namun sebelum itu, bagaimana dengan lenganmu, bukankah Godaime- sama tengah membuatkan lengan untukmu." memang benar, dari apa yang Shikamaru tahu, lengan Naruto akan di buatkan oleh Godaime dari sel Hokage pertama.

"Untuk lengan ini, tidak apa apa, tapi sebelumnya apa memang ada pekerjaan yang seperti itu, jika ada tentu aku mau, mengingat Sensei miskin dengan misi kali ini."

Hah. Kakashi gurunya, hanya bisa menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah remaja di depannya, ingin rasanya sebagai mantan guru ia menjitak kepala Naruto. Meski Kakashi melihat bahwa Naruto kini sudah bertambah kuat, namun itu saja tidaklah cukup, ada banyak hal yang menjadi kekurangan Naruto untuk menjadi Hokage.

Kakashi berharap selama waktu yang akan terlewat, anak mendiang gurunya itu mampu mengeban tugas yang berat ini meneruskan dirinya dan mewujudkan impiannya. "Apa itu tadi ide yang baik, Shikamaru."

"Tidak begitu buruk juga, Tuan Hokage."

xxx

"Dan begitulah akhirnya Naruto datang kemari bu Akira." saat ini Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi kayu yang biasa di jadikan tempat menunggu untuk para pembeli.

Sebenarnya tujuan Naruto datang memang mengikuti saran dari Shikamaru untuk bekerja di toko bunga Ino. Namun sesampainya di toko bunga gadis yamanaka itu, Ino meminta Naruto bertemu langsung dengan ibunya.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, datang Ino dari balik pintu yang memang tempat toko bunga milik keluarga Yamanaka menyatu dengan rumah. Ino datang dengan membawa minuman dan buah buahan.

Meski telah lama mengenal Naruto, Ino hampir tidak mengetahui apapun tentang pemuda yang kini masih berbincang dengan ibunya, yang Ino tahu, Naruto adalah orang baik, ceria, dan aura hangat yang selalu berada di sekitarnya.

Namun entah mengapa ketika membandingkan dengan Sasuke, Ino tidak perlu berfikir dua kali bahwa Sasuke adalah laki laki idaman baginya, ia sangat sempurna, entah apa yang membuat Uchiha terakhir itu begitu berbeda dari Naruto menurut Ino.

Ingatan ketika dirinya terkena pengaruh genjutsu mata bulan itu kembali datang, sebuah teknik ilusi yang menggambarkan keinginan seseorang di masa depan, semua yang terperangkap begitu juga Ino, Ino tidak mengerti apa arti mimpi itu.

Apakah itu memang impian masa depannya? jauh sebelumnya, keinginan itu tidak pernah terfikirkan oleh Ino. Ino tidak tahu, dan pada akhirnya semua menjadi tidak menentu untuknya.

Ino menggeleng kepala pelan, bukan berarti Ino ingin memiliki hubungan lebih dekat dengan Naruto karena hal itu.

Namun ketika melihat Sakura yang begitu dekat dengan Naruto, terkadang ada perasaan, bagaimana jika itu adalah dirinya, meskipun itu hanya sebuah ungkapan rasa kecil, ada sedikit tempat di hati yang membuat Ino tidak rela dengan kedekatan mereka.

"Ibu, Naruto." Ino kemudian duduk di sebelah Ibunya, senyuman kecil tercipta dari wajah cantiknya, Akira melihat putrinya dan tersenyum.

"Bagaimana Bu, apa Naruto boleh bekerja di toko ini?" Ino melihat Naruto sesaat sebelum meletakan minuman dan buah buahan yang Ino bawa di depan Naruto dan Ibunya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau dirumah baik dan ramah Ino, tapi di luar kau cerewet sekali, seperti bukan Ino, tunggu apa kau memang bukan Ino." Ino melotot tajam dan reflek menjitak kepala Naruto, membuat Naruto mengerang sambil mengelus dahi tempat rasa sakit akibat jitakan super Ino.

Naruto merasakan pusing sesaat, jitakan itu bahkan menyaingi pukulan tinju versi Sakura- chan, kalau pukulan itu di level keras, maka Ino terasa lembut namun mematikan. "Sakitnya menyamai Sakura-chan Ino, apa kau belajar darinya!"

"Jangan pura pura sakit Naruto!, atau mau ku ulangi lagi!" Ino berucap, sudut bibir kecilnya terangkat sedikit, seperti ingin tertawa dengan reaksi Naruto. 'dia seperti tidak berubah, masih polos'

"Siapa yang pura pura, kepalaku sampai pusing Ino, mengapa kau tidak mencobanya kepadamu sendiri." adu argumen kecil seperti anak anak membuat Akira tersenyum kecil sebelum kemudian ibu Ino menatap pemuda di depannya, kemudian Ino.

Akira membelai rambut panjang putri satu satunya itu, membuat Ino menurunkan suaranya menjadi lebih pelan, "Kau akan melihat sisi lain ketika kau bekerja di sini nak Naruto?"

"Ibu, jangan seperti itu." Ino ingin menolak perkataan ibunya, namun seperti tidak bisa, karena bagaimanapun juga, banyak bagian dari dirinya yang memang tidak di ketahui oleh teman temannya maupun orang lain selain ibu dan mendiang ayahnya.

"Maaf merepotkan bu Akira, akhir akhir ini saya belum ada misi, jadi keuangan saya sedikit terganggu." Naruto seperti mengabaikan perkataan akhir dari ibunya Ino, Akira mengeleng seperti tidak ada apa apa, pemuda yang lucu dan polos.

Ibu Ino melihat Naruto yang memang seumuran dengan putrinya, Akira memang tahu dengan teman seangkatan putrinya, namun ketika melihat dengan dekat seperti ini.

Akira merasa bahwa pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu adalah sosok yang biasa, bahkan menurutnya tidak ada yang spesial darinya selain bagaimana ramahnya pemuda itu kepadanya. Namun melihat bagaimana putrinya bisa tersenyum ceria dan tertawa seperti.

"Tidak apa apa nak Naruto, kalau begitu ibu ke belakang dulu, silahkan lanjutkan kembali obrolannya." dengan senyuman kecil, Akira mengacak pony putrinya sebelum kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ibu..?"

"Ya, sayang?"

"..."

"ahh... tidak jadi." bahkan Ino menjadi lupa dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan kepada ibunya.

"..."

"..."

Ino tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana, suasana seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi, dan dengan laki laki. Ino tahu bahwa ia memiliki sifat suka banyak bicara, namun itu hanya ketika ia berada di luar rumah atau pun ketika ia menjaga toko bunga, ketika berdua seperti ini, Ino merasa ada yang aneh.

Bagaimanapun meski Ino seorang ninja, ia tetaplah seorang gadis biasa yang ada waktunya ia bertingkah layaknya seperti gadis, dan seperti sekarang ini.

Ino mengambil minuman di depannya, menyeduhnya dengah pelan, sangat pelan, bahkan seperti tidak terminum olehnya.

Ino melakukannya untuk menghilangkan keadaan yang canggung ini, ah benar benar hilang imej gadis cerewet dari dirinya.

Naruto menguap lebar seperti tidak terjadi apa apa, atau memang Naruto merasa itu memang hal yang benar, berbicara secara langsung dengan pemilik aslinya, mungkin bagi Naruto, semua sama, "Jadi, aku bekerja mulai kapan, Ino?"

Ino yang merasa pembicaraan dimulai meletakan minuman yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Jika bukan karena Ibuku, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu Naruto." Mengapa ucapan itu begitu frontal terucap darinya. entahlah

"Sampai seperti i.."

"Bu- bukan seperti itu, hanya saja toko ini bukan milikku sepenuhnya, jadi ibuku juga harus tahu jika kau ingin bekerja di sini. Ucapanku yang sebelumnya aku minta maaf." berharap agar tidak terjadi salah paham, tadi hampir saja 'inner Ino.

"Iya iya, jika sudah ada misi aku akan berhenti, ini terjadi karena darurat Ino, darurat."

"Tidak perlu kau ulang lagi bodoh. Jadi, kau bisa bekerja di sini mulai besok, ingat Naruto, toko buka jam 9, tidak lebih." Ino kembali seperti biasanya, Imej gadis cerewet kembali kepadanya, berbicara tidak jelas yang membuat Naruto merasakan sakit kepala.

Naruto melihat jalanan yang semakin banyak orang berlalu lalang di depan toko bunga itu. "Baiklah, kurasa ini cukup. Aku pulang, terima kasih Ino atas pekerjaanya."

"Kau harus bekerja dengan baik Naruto, aku tidak ingin pelanggan di toko ini kabur ketika melihatmu"

"Apa aku terlihat menyeramkan, bukankah aku ini keren." dengan bangganya Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Bahu Ino naik turun, berusaha menahan tawanya, namun... bagaimanapun Ino melihat pemuda di depannya, Ino tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa, dan akhirnya tawa itu pun terdengar keras di toko bunga itu.

"Contohnya gaya Sasuke-kun Naruto, ia itu idaman... seandainya yang bekerja di sini dia, pasti toko bunga ini setiap hari akan ramai." Ino tahu mereka berdua tidak bisa dibandingkan, Sasuke dan Naruto berbeda, sangat bertentangan tentang kepribadian, yang satu pendiam yang satu sama seperti Ino.

"Ya iya, Sudah aku pulang." Naruto berjalan meninggalkan kediaman toko bunga Ino, namun Naruto berhenti ketika mendengar langkah kaki yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Bu-bukan berarti aku mengikutimu, aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat yang kebetulan jalannya searah denganmu." wajah cantik Ino memerah ketika mengatakannya.

"Ya, tidak apa apa." Naruto kemudian berjalan kembali, berjalan sedikit pelan untuk menyamarkan langkah kakinya dengan Ino.

Pagi itu... banyak penduduk biasa yang beraktifitas, Naruto melihat penduduk yang mulai kembali membangun rumah, ada yang mulai berdagang, maupun berbagai orang yang sibuk melakukan sesuatu.

Meski Ino berjalan dengan Naruto, ia hanya menunduk, Ini seperti dejavu yang pernah dialami Ino beberapa hari yang lalu, namun kini Naruto seperti tidak ada aktifitas yang bisa dilakukan olehnya seperti dulu.

"Naruto, setelah ini kau mau kemana." tanya Ino memberanikan diri untuk melihat pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Hem, aku juga tidak tahu." Karena memang Naruto tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia menjawab seperti itu.

Kalaupun ada kegiatan, Naruto mungkin hanya akan belajar tumpukan buku yang diberikan oleh Iruka sensei. Itupun buku tentang bagaimana menjadi seorang ninja yang sesungguhnya. "Sekarang tidak ada misi meskipun itu misi tingkat D sekalipun, karena itu aku bekerja di tokomu."

"oh.."

"Iya."

"Memangnya setelah ini kau mau kemana?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Hah, kau ini."

"Kuchiyoshe no jutsu" kepulan asap kecil tercipta di depan Naruto, memperlihatkan kabut tebal yang kemudian perlahan menghilang. Ketika asap menghilang sepenuhnya, terlihat sebuah kodok berwarna hijau dengan tinggi sekitar tiga puluh senti berdiri di depan Naruto dan Ino.

"Gamashiki," ucap Naruto terkejut dengan salah satu kodok dari pegunungan Myouboku tempatnya belajar senjutsu.

"Dia siapa Naruto?" Ino berjalan mendekat kearah dimana katak itu berada, merasa penasaran dengan kodok yang menurut Ino lucu dengan corak berbagai warna di wajahnya itu.

"Ah, Naruto- sama. Gamashiki kangen." Setelah dapat melihat dengan jelas, mata katak bernama Gamashiki itu berbinar binar.

"Iya, ini aku, ada apa? disini banyak orang, mengapa kau muncul di sini?" Naruto kemudian duduk dan mengelus kodok hijau itu.

"Ada hal penting yang perlu Naruto- sama tahu." Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Gamashiki kepadanya, Naruto kemudian membawa katak itu berniat untuk pergi, namun sebuah suara kecil menghentikan langkah Naruto yang bersiap melompat ke atap penduduk. "Boleh aku i."

"Tidak boleh!" bukan Naruto yang menjawab, Namun sosok katak bernama Gamashiki. Ino terkejut, bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikanya kalimatnya, sebegitu pentingkah informasi itu?

"Ino."

Ino kembali melihat pemuda di sampingnya, "Aku tidak apa apa Naruto."

Naruto menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafas pelan, jika seperti ini keadaan nya, kemungkinan terbesarnya. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun Ino!" Naruto menatap lurus aquamarine Ino, wajah serius yang sangat jarang Ino lihat, membuat Ino sedikit terkejut, apa memang sebenarnya Naruto seperti ini.

"I- iya, aku berjanji."

"Naruto-sama dia..."

"Aku yang menjaminnya Gamashiki." kemudian Naruto melompat membawa katak hijau itu di ikuti oleh Ino di sebelahnya. Naruto melompat dari satu rumah ke rumah yang lain, Naruto kemudian turun pada salah satu rumah yang terlihat seperti rumah pada umumnya, terlihat biasa dengan halaman rumah yang sedang, tidak terlalu besar namun tidak layak pula disebut kecil.

"Di sini."

Naruto mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Ino. Naruto kemudian berjalan di lantai kayu rumah minimalis itu, wajahnya terlihat kembali melunak. Naruto tidak pernah lupa dengan apa yang menjadi kebiasaan dirinya, dari ketika ia kecil sampai sekarang, salah satu peninggalan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tadaima..." dan meskipun tidak ada yang menjawab ucapan salam darinya, bayangan ayah dan ibunya menyambut Naruto seperti terlihat dari dalam rumah itu.

"Ada apa Naruto," Ino tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dan hanya kalimat itu yang keluar darinya melihat Naruto mengucapkan kalimat 'aku pulang' tanpa ada yang menjawab salamnya.

"Maaf semua terlihat sederhana," Naruto tersenyum kepada Ino sebelum kembali menatap Gamashiki di depannya. "Jadi... ada apa sampai kakek mengutusmu, Gamashiki?" Gamashiki menatap gadis yang dibawa oleh Naruto- sama di sampingnya, sebelum kemudian Katak hijau itu mengalihkan pandangan kepada Naruto- sama, idolanya.

"Tuan Fukasaku meminta Naruto- sama menghadap Tetua, ada hal penting yang ingin Tetua bicarakan kepada Naruto- sama, namun sebelum itu- " Gamashiki mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya, ketika keluar, terlihatlah sebuah gulungan besar dengan tulisan tinta hitam di atasnya. "Naruto- sama diharapkan datang sekarang menghadap Tetua bersama saya." Sebuah gulungan pembalik jutsu Kuchiyoshe.

"Naruto." Ino memanggil singkat, "Ada apa?" namun tidak ada jawaban jelas yang bisa di dengar oleh Ino.

"Tunggu sebentar." Naruto pergi menuju salah satu ruangan.

Ino melihat desain ruangan dengan dinding kayu itu, ada ruang untuk tamu yang menyabut dari luar pintu, setelahnya ruang makan yang terdiri dari empat buah kursi kayu, ada tiga buah vas bunga dengan bunga variasi yang tampak indah namun nampak telah memudar. Lantai kayu yang terasa sedikit berdebu, seperti rumah yang baru di bersihkan setelah sekian tahun. Ino kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan di depannya. "Apa ini rumah Naruto, bukankah tempat Naruto tinggal ada di apartemen tingkat itu."

Gamashiki melompat keatas meja makan yang kosong tanpa makanan itu, "Apa Nona punya permen?" Gamashiki bertanya pada Ino yang masih berdiri di samping kursi makan.

"Aku tidak punya," jawaban kecil yang membuat Gamashiki terdiam, Katak pengagum Naruto itu kemudian melompat turun kembali ke lantai. menunggu Naruto dengan duduk dan memejamkan mata di dekat gulungan besar itu.

"Gamashiki?"

"Chan!"

"Apa?"

"Panggil aku Gama- chan, Nona. Yang boleh memanggilku Gamashiki hanya Naruto- sama, selain itu aku tidak mau." bahkan Ino di buat tersenyum sendiri dengan tingkah katak hijau di depannya itu.

"Gama- chan, apa kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Ino bertanya yang memang ia ingin tahu apa ini tempat tinggal baru Naruto. Gamashiki menggeleng pelan kemudian melompat ke kursi sebelah Ino.

"Aku kesini baru kali ini, Nona."

"Yamanaka Ino, Gama- chan bisa memanggilku Ino."

"Ya ya."

Sekitar sepuluh menit Naruto keluar dengan pakaian hitam dipadu dengan celana oranye khasnya. Pelindung kepala dengan simbol konoha yang terpasang kembali di dahinya, serta sebuah tas yang sering Naruto bawa ketika misi. Ino melihat Naruto yang datang menghampiri dirinya dan Gamashiki, seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Naruto tersadar setelah ia berada di depan Ino. "Maaf, aku bahkan tidak menyiapkan air minum untukmu Ino,"

"Tidak apa apa, ah... apa ini tempat tinggalmu yang sekarang, Naruto?" tanya Ino penasaran

"Iya, Guru Kakashi menitipkannya kepadaku." Karena jika sekali Naruto berkata bahwa rumah ini adalah tempat tinggal Ibu dan Ayahnya yang pernah menjabat sebagai Hokage ke- empat, semua akan menjadi lebih rumit.

"Naruto- sama punya permen?"

"Aku tidak punya, kau makan serangga saja di sana nanti." jawab Naruto kepada Katak itu.

"Oh iya Ino, apa yang terjadi ini jangan kau beritahukan kepada siapapun, bagaimanapun juga, eksistensi para katak dari Gunung Myouboku bukan hal yang bisa di ketahui oleh orang banyak."

"Iya, aku tahu maksudmu." Ino tersenyum kepada pemuda di depannya.

"Terima kasih."

"Bukankah kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat Ino." Naruto seakan sadar bahwa awalnya Ino ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang memang mungkin kebetulan sama dengan arah Naruto pulang.

"Aku tidak terburu buru, tapi karena kau yang memang mau pergi, mungkin saatnya aku pulang." Ino kemudian tersenyum, mengangguk pelan sebelum kemudian ia berbalik. Ketika Ino sampai di depan pintu suara Naruto menghampirinya. "Hati- hati di jalan."

"Ya," rona merah tercipta di wajah ayu putri yamanaka itu.

"Sudah siap Naruto- sama."

"ya." Naruto dan Katak Gamashiki berdiri di atas segel pembalik itu, Naruto kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

 **vvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvv**

Terima kasih sudah datang, beri tanggapan bagaimana chapter kali ini, kritik dan saran saya terima, asalkan sopan... Terima kasih.


End file.
